pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs
Plot Captain Olimar longs to return to the Pikmin Planet with his ship, the S.S. Dolphin, and he decides to do so. After promising his family that he won't stay there too long, Olimar boards his trusty ship and takes off into space once again. Little does Olimar know that a tragic event had hit a major part of the Pikmin Planet. Where he lands, the ground appears normal, but a tad moist. Olimar figures that it had just rained not long before he arrived. He takes a long look at his surroundings, embracing the wave of nostalgia as he recalls the Pikmins' presence behind him. Just then, he spots a duo of Breadbugs dragging a single red Pellet. Simply dismissing the event as nothing unusual, Olimar decides to wander around and explore the scenery. Before he begins adventure, Olimar's quick eyes fall upon a passage hidden behind a bit of foliage. Briskly walking along, he soon reaches a large opening containing a red Onion in the center. He looks on as a trio of Red Pikmin fend off against a single Dwarf Red Bulborb. The Red Pikmin use incredible teamwork to dispatch of the petty Breadbug mimic. While the Red Pikmin carefully carry the corpse of the Dwarf Red Bulborb, Olimar cautiously approaches the Red Pikmin to give a friendly 'hello'. The Red Pikmin stare at him, full of curiosity for a few moments. The three Red Pikmin immediately dance around him ecstatically after recognizing their hero. Charmed by the embracing trio, Olimar smiles warmly, hugging the three Red Pikmin. The Red Pikmin immediately form a line behind Olimar, awaiting their trusted hero's commands. Where this adventure will take Olimar and his army of Pikmin is a mystery for all… Controls The Wii U Gamepad screen has a minimap identical to Pikmin 3's. Modes Story Mode: Play through the main plot for Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs, where Breadbugs accumulate most of the vast region known as the Land of Wonders. Piklopedia: Piklopedia allows the player to view specimens encountered and collected in Story Mode. Try to experiment with the different life on the Pikmin Planet by throwing Pikpik carrots at them. Free-Roam: Explore the Land of Wonders for an unlimited time. Enemies are still in their usual areas and do not attack unless provoked. All Pikmin types are unlocked and are at their maximum amounts. Only one hundred Pikmin are permitted on the map at a time as always. Free-Roam Mode is unlocked after Story Mode is completed. Areas Land of Wonders The hub world of the game, and a large one with a variety of environments to explore and wildlife to discover. One Chasm is hidden in each of the seven Territories for the player to find and record on the world map to enter Dangerous Depths. Each Chasm leads to a different Chamber of Dangerous Depths. In the center of this area is an unreachable Chasm that leads straight to a large, dome-shaped chamber. There exists a Hidden Territory containing Bulbmin, their Onion, and two specimens of useful Candypop Buds: Queen Candypop Buds and King Candypop Buds. Dangerous Depths A dark and hazardous area underneath of the Land of Wonders, and not for the faint of heart. In the center is a mysterious chamber, containing the game's final challenge: the one and only Galactic Breadbug. Sometimes wandering the passages of this labyrinth can be the only way to explore more of the surface. Both the S.S. Dolphin and the Onion may enter a Chasm to a Chamber, more specifically the Beginner Chamber. Multiple species of wildlife patrol Dangerous Depths, whether it would be the corridors or the Chambers themselves. Beta Concepts *Humans, both infant and adult, were to be involved in Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs. All humans were removed from the game at an unknown point in time. Bugs and Glitches *Rarely, Captain Olimar can glitch through the floor or walls and fall to the bottom of the map. He teleports back to solid ground shortly after clipping out of bounds, however. *Legend Shards sometimes fail to spawn. If this happens, exit the room and enter it again. The Shard should be in the center of the chamber. *The texture for Emperor Breadbug may fail to load correctly, making the texture have low-resolution or making it invisible. Defeating it is the only known solution to this. *Sometimes enemies may spawn halfway in the ground or in the sky. If stuck halfway in the ground, moving the enemy will free it. If spawned in the sky, the enemy will die of fall damage depending on how high up it was. *Standing on a Legend Shard and assisting in carrying two adjacent corpses may softlock the game. Old Template For nostalgic purposes, the first template for Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs is recorded below. Category: Non-Canon Games